


Destiny

by lovelyhotmess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Platonic Love, jjp ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhotmess/pseuds/lovelyhotmess
Summary: We were destined to meet, fall apart, and get back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! First ever fic on this website and first ever GOT7 fic cause I couldn't resist the feels. Probably bad but comment if you liked it :)

Jinyoung’s decision to audition for JYP entertainment shocked his family. Sure, he sang and danced well, but he has never once mentioned his interest in becoming an artist. Maybe it was because he thought his parents would disapprove, but they didn’t and off to Seoul he went.

There he was, 16 and hopeful, singing in front of all these people he didn’t know, outfit - as simple as it was - carefully picked to appeal to the judges. When the judges put him together with someone called Jaebum, he was a mix of feelings. He was happy because he can perform with someone else now and oh thank god cause he was so nervous performing alone. But he was also upset because damn it, now he wouldn’t get all the spotlight.

But then he practiced and practiced with this Jaebum hyung and then they won, wow they won. Thrusted into trainee life so suddenly, he was glad, so glad, he at least knew this one person in the dorm they were forced to live in. It didn’t take him long to adapt to trainee life of course, cause Jinyoung was bubbly, and he was always happy and cute and people loved him. And slowly, very slowly, he and Jaebum grew apart.

They got increasingly competitive with each other. When Jinyoung was complimented for his dancing skills, Jaebum would jump in - literally - and did better. And when Jaebum was complimented for his singing skills, Jinyoung sang even louder to show the teacher that hey, he’s there and he’s better. 

But then the JYPE staff kept putting them in the same group. They kept making the two learn the same song, and the same dance every month, first with a couple of different people, and then only them two, until it was clear to everyone that they can’t be separated anymore. There can’t be Jinyoung without Jaebum and there can’t be Jaebum without Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hated it. Jaebum wasn’t someone who entertained him and his whining about how tired he is. Jaebum didn’t like the same music as he did. And Jaebum ignores Jinyoung in favour of one of his philosophical books which Jinyoung hated cause ew who likes reading nowadays?

But at the same time, Jinyoung was glad he didn’t have to do everything himself. He was glad that at least he was associated with someone from the company, which meant that one day maybe, hopefully, he will debut. 

\---

The day he received the script to Dream High 2 was one of the happiest days of his life, second only to the day of his debut. He was debuting on TV with Jaebum hyung and they celebrated that night the only way they knew how - sing and dance until the sun started rising.

And soon after, they were given a song and stage names because wow why are you both named after famous singers? Jinyoung didn’t like it, of course he didn’t, who wants to be called Junior? But he didn’t complain, because Jaebum hyung didn’t, and he shouldn’t because they’re officially and finally debuting.

Their fallout was slow and then all at once. At first they argued over little things like not putting the milk back in the fridge or not switching the TV off when they’re done but then it became bigger. It developed into arguments on who are you to tell me to practice and why are you mad I called you unmanly, it’s true and why are we even together? Until eventually the company had enough, told them to pack up their stuff because they’re returning to the trainee dorm and they’re disbanding JJ project.

\---

It took Jinyoung sobbing into Jaebum’s shirt for them to get over their differences. It took Jaebum four months before he could listen to JJ project’s songs without shedding a tear. Jinyoung took even longer. But then things got better. The JYPE staff gave them more and more songs to practice, and Jinyoung didn’t want to jinx it, but it was like back in 2012, when they were going to debut again. Then suddenly they were told to practice with two other guys. And then two other guys. And then another one. And then GOT7 was formed.

Jinyoung found it weird. He was used to being the cute, clingy, younger member of the group (if he could call JJ project a group), and now there’s Yugyeom and Bambam and Youngjae who would cling to them and go “hyung, buy me this please~”. And Jaebum was no longer the quiet one of the group with Mark always just lurking around and surprising everyone because what the fuck hyung, what are you doing all alone in the dark? Then there was Jackson who for no god damn reason is always screaming and saying random english words. And so now Jinyoung has to be the mature one, telling the others to stop fooling around and practice seriously or to stop whining cause fuck, we don’t have time for that, we’re being evaluated tomorrow.

But he was glad. Because when he and Jaebum argued over something, Mark will always pull Jaebum aside and Jackson will grab Jinyoung from getting too close to Jaebum and the maknaes will always give their honest opinions without taking sides until Jaebum and Jinyoung were no longer fighting and that’s amazing. Because they no longer had long periods of times where they don’t acknowledge each other and they no longer had passive aggressive moments where someone would purposely leave the milk out because one of the younger guys will roll their eyes, say “hyung, you’re so childish” and put the milk back in.

\---

“Hyung. I love you, do you know that?” Jinyoung said one night, gripping the can of beer tightly in his hand. The winter wind was harsh on his skin, but he was warm, because he’s had two cans of beer, and Jaebum hyung was sitting next to him and he could feel his body heat and he was content because the view of the river at night was worth it.

Jaebum turned to look at Jinyoung, feeling slightly uncomfortable because Jaebum wasn’t the type to say stuff like that, but he knew why Jinyoung said it. He wanted to say it too. “I know.”

“And you know that I trust you with my life right?” Jinyoung continued, turning to look at Jaebum.

“I know.” Jaebum repeated before taking another sip of his drink.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung finally said, eyes dropping to the ground he was sitting on. “For everything.”

Jaebum shook his head sharply. “No, don’t say that. Don’t apologise. I should be apologising. I let my pride get in the way and— I’m sorry too Jinyoung. I’m sorry I couldn’t lead JJ project well.”

“We were both wrong.” Jinyoung concluded and Jaebum nodded.

“What do you think of GOT7?” Jinyoung asked after a long pause. Ah. There it was. The question they both wanted to ask each other, but not wanting to because why should they question it when they’re finally being considered by the company again?

“What I think of GOT7?” Jaebum repeated, putting his can down and stared ahead. “I think it’s our second chance. And I think it’s our destiny.”

Jinyoung hummed in agreement. “So you don’t mind sharing the spotlight with 6 other people?”

“Honestly? No. I wasn’t meant to be alone on the stage.” Jaebum paused and smirked at Jinyoung, “and besides, if I make a mistake now, it won’t be that obvious.”

Jinyoung laughed and took another can of beer from the pack to give to Jaebum.

“JJ project was our destiny too.” Jaebum said quietly, so quietly that Jinyoung almost didn’t hear him over the howling of the wind. “Meeting you was one of the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jinyoung. I didn’t know it back then, but I know it now.” Jaebum continued, swallowing thickly because it was true and he was emotional and shit, it’s the beer talking.

Jinyoung didn’t say anything at first because he was sure if he said something right then he’ll cry. Even though it wasn’t unusual for Jaebum to see Jinyoung cry before, Jinyoung hasn’t cried since GOT7 was formed cause he had 5 other members to be strong for now. “We’re still JJ project, hyung. But now, we’re GOT7 as well.”

And then the next day, together, but not alone, Jinyoung and Jaebum introduced themselves as GOT7 members, and both have never been happier.


End file.
